80 rzeczy, których bliźniacy Weasley nie mogą robić
by patkaza13
Summary: Molly Weasley tworzy listę rzeczy, których Fred i George nie mogą robić. 66. Pokazywać profesor Trelawney ciasteczek z wróżbą ... 67. ... i zaklinać wszystkich ciasteczek, żeby mówiły "Uważaj na króliczka w jaskrawo różowym tutu." ... 68. ... i przebierać się za dwa króliczki w jaskrawo różowych tutu. TŁUMACZENIE.


**Autor : **Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love  
**Tytuł oryginału : **80 Things The Weasley Twins Are Not Allowed To Do  
**Link do oryginału** **:** na profilu  
**Zgoda autora :** jest**  
Tłumacz : **patkaza  
**Fandom :** Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer :** Nic nie jest moje. Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling, natomiast fabuła do Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love . Nie ponoszę żadnych korzyści majątkowych z tłumaczenia tekstu.

* * *

**80 rzeczy, których Fred i George Weasley nie mogą robić : **  
_austorstwa Molly Weasley, matka największych psotników w Hogwarcie/w świecie czarodziejów/na całym świecie. _

1. Pytać Flitwicka, czy istnieje zaklęcie usuwające ubrania.

2. Krzyczeć "Kłaczek!" za każdym razem, gdy McGonagall kaszle.

3. Wplątywać jasno różowych wstążek we włosy Lee Jordana.

4. Wkładać tarantuli Lee do łóżka Rona.

5. Wysadzać muszli klozetowych w Hogwarcie.

6. Rzucać czaru na spodnie Filch'a tak, żeby spadały co trzydzieści sekund ...

7. ... i zmieniać jego bielizny w jasno pomarańczowe stringi.

8. Golić pani Norris na łyso ...

9. ... i utrzymywać, że zrobili jej tym przysługę.

10. Wysyłać Dolores Umbridge tysięcy figurek centaurów.

11. Krzyżować smoka z kotem ...

12. ... nie ważne, jak śmieszne rezultaty mogłyby powstać.

13. Publicznie badać, czy potrafią rechotać w zwolnionym tempie.

14. Chować produktów mlecznych w trudno dostępnych miejscach ...

15. ... podobnie jak czyichś komód z bielizną ...

16. ... a już na pewno nie na dachu.

17. Malować skrzatów domowych na niebiesko.

18. Wymachiwać widelcem z wrzaskiem "Śmierć będzie z wami!" w odpowiedzi na groźby.

19. Wmawiać wszystkim, że Snape jest nieślubnym dzieckiem Voldemorta ...

20. ... i utrzymywać, że matka Snape'a to tak na prawdę _mężczyzna_... (nawet jeśli to biologicznie niemożliwe...) ...

21. ... i że właśnie dlatego, Voldemort jest gejem.

22. Mówić Snape'owi, żeby zaprojektował fryzurę dla Czarnego Pana.

23. Donosić ministerstwu, że Draco Malfoy to animag i zamienia się we fretkę.

24. Nosić szat z napisem "Ten wspaniały"

25. Przeprowadzać psycho-analizy na profesorze Snape'ie ...

26. ... i ogłaszać na forum szkoły, że Snape _nie ma_ depresji ...

27. ... tylko, że jest pozbawiony seksu i nie może uwolnić skumulowanych emocji.

28. Utrzymywać, że są zmutowanymi kozami.

29. Używać Mapy Huncwotów, żeby prześladować pierwszorocznych.

30. Usiłować zjeść pani Norris ...

31. ... ani Teodory ...

32. ... ani Parszywka ...

33. ... albo Hedwigi.

34. Dawać Aragogowi Krzywołapa jako posiłek.

35. Mówić pierwszorocznym, że posiłki to tak na prawdę smażone sowy.

36. Podmieniać szamponu Gilderoy'a Lockharta na niebieski barwnik spożywczy.

37. Chodzić nago po Hogsmeade ...

38. ... i mówić ludziom, że są uczestnikami orgii, która odbywa się co weekend we Wrzeszczącej Chacie.

39. Wlewać płynu do płukania ust do soku dyniowego Dumbledore'a.

40. Mówić wszystkim, że profesor Lupin ma wściekliznę.

41. Golić sobie brwi ...

42. ... rysować jednorożców na czole ...

43. ... i kiedy ktoś zapyta, dlaczego na ich czołach są jednorożce, pytać dlaczego na jego czole jest kaczka.

44. Głośno i publicznie dziękować profesorowi Dumbledore'owi za ten "niesamowity, zmysłowy masaż zeszłej nocy".

45. Próbować zapleść brody i włosów Dumbledore'a we francuski warkocz.

46. Pokazywać na przypadkowych ludzi i wybuchać śmiechem.

47. Pytać ludzi, jakiej są płci.

48. Przynosić na śniadanie dwóch szczeniaków i twierdzić, że to młode profesora Lupina.

49. Udawać, że są głusi/ślepi/niemi.

50. Obrzucać przechodzących nauczycieli kamieniami.

51. Dawać Umbridge ropuchy na święta.

52. Mówić wszystkim, że są wcieleniem Merlina.

53. Szczekać jak pies, kiedykolwiek ktoś powie słowo "no". [1]

54. Wyrzucać cytrynowych dropsów Dumbledore'a za okno.

55. Golić brody i brwi Dumbledore'a.

56. Pytać profesora Lupina, skąd się biorą dzieci ...

57. ... i wciąż go dręczyć, gdy odmawia powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

58. Wyciskać do toalety pasty do zębów Snape'a.

59. Przyprowadzać Wielkiej Ośmiornicy jako pary na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy.

60. Używać skrzatów domowych jako zamienników tłuczków.

61. Mówić profesor Trelawney, że umrze w przyszłym tygodniu, kiedy fortepian spadnie jej prosto na głowę ...

62. ... i próbować rzeczywiście zrzucić na nią fortepianu.

63. Opowiadać sprośnych żartów o Jęczącej Marcie.

64. Tworzyć armii wściekłych żab ...

65. ... i zapewniać, że razem mogą przejąć władzę nad światem.

66. Pokazywać profesor Trelawney ciasteczek z wróżbą ...

67. ... i zaklinać wszystkich ciasteczek, żeby mówiły "Uważaj na króliczka w jaskrawo różowym tutu." ... [2]

68. ... i przebierać się za _dwa_ króliczki w jaskrawo różowych tutu.

69. Zadawać profesorowi Lupinowi niestosownych pytań na temat wilkołaków ...

70. ... choćby, jaki rozmiar mogą osiągnąć ich _'różdżki'_ ...

71. ... albo, czy wilkołaki mogą być trenowane, by bawić się różnymi zabawkami ... [3]

72. ... albo, czy _'pozycja na wilkołaka'_ bardzo różni się od tej _'na pieska'_.

73. Mówić pierwszorocznym, że w Zakazanym Lesie jest obozowisko, do którego chodzą _wszyscy_.

74. Ogłaszać na forum szkoły, że profesor Lupin jest zabójczym wilkołakiem.

75. Dawać Snape'owi lwiątka na urodziny.

76. Rozsiewać plotek na temat niedopuszczalnej miłosnej afery między Harrym i Snape'm ...

77. ... i głośno oświadczać, że to nadaje 'zupełnie nowego znaczenia szlabanom i karom'.

78. Rozpowiadać w szkole, że Snape zapuszcza grzywkę.

79. Pobić Percy'ego na śmierć za pomocą pluszowego misia.

80. Gonić pierwszoroczniaków po Hogwarcie, grożąc, że zabiją ich łyżką.

* * *

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona oczekuje, że jej posłuchamy! Nie musimy jej słuchać! Dlaczego znów mamy jej słuchać, George?!

- Bo, Freddie, mój drogi, to prze-ra-ża-ją-ca kobieta!

- Racja... racja... Ale jeśli jej posłuchamy, nie będziemy mieli _żadnej_ zabawy w tym roku! To nasz ostatni rok, powinniśmy skończyć szkołę z wielkim BUM!

- Nie przejmuj się. Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy. Nie możemy dać temu niszczycielowi zabawy, którego nazywamy naszą matką satysfakcji.

- _Niby jak?!_

- Cóż... Nie powiedziała, że nie możemy dać Snape'owi _dorosłego lwa_, wspominała tylko o _lwiątku_...

- ... Tak samo, nie powiedziała, że nie możemy stworzyć armii, chociażby... _gumochłonów_... zamiast armii żab...

- Dokładnie!

- Genialne, George, genialne.

* * *

[1] "no" - w oryginale było "the", co jest słowem nie przetłumaczalnym, ale chodziło mniej więcej o słowo, którego używa się często, a nawet nieświadomie. Trochę zajęło mi wybranie odpowiednika takiego słowa w języku polskim, ale pomogła mi w tym rozmowa, którą dawno temu przeprowadziłam ze znajomym :

_... gadamy, gadamy, gadamy ... _

- Wiesz, co? Za często mówimy "no"

- No.

[2] tutu - dla osób, które nie wiedzą, to ta tiulowa spódniczka baletnicy

[3] _"...by bawić się różnymi zabawkami" - _w oryginale "fetch" co może być tłumaczone jako, rzeczywiście, zabawa _takimi_ zabawkami, ale wiem też, że jest to aportowanie, jednak zważając na to, że te pytania dotyczyła właśnie _takich_ spraw, zdecydowałam się na to znaczenie. Kto wie co oznacza skrót "QaF" i doszedł do drugiego sezonu, temu to słowo mocno skojarzy się właśnie z tym znaczeniem.

* * *

Serio, uwielbiam te listy! xD A ta, jak na razie, jest moją ulubioną. Szczególnie punkty 2, 19-21, 25-27, 37-38, 44, 66-68 i oczywiście 69-72 ;D

Nawet nie wiecie, ile można się nauczyć tłumacząc opowiadania xD Na przykład, że "cub" to szczeniak, albo, że "party pooper" to osoba psująca zabawę. Jednak najwięcej problemów sprawiły mi te nieszczęsne gumochłony. Kto by pomyślał... _flobberworms_...

Dobra, a teraz tak bardziej na poważnie. Miniaturki od teraz tłumaczę bardziej okazyjnie i zajmuję się dłuższymi opowiadaniami. Jedno Drarry i jedno Dramione. Dramione pierwszy rozdział dodam już zaraz, a Drarry pewnie dopiero około za tydzień.

Komentarze karmią wenę, dotyczy to również tłumaczy! Piszcie, które punkty najbardziej się spodobały ;)


End file.
